Slayer Called to Mystic Falls
by BuffyAnneP3Summers
Summary: The gang haven't been together for a long while and an apocalypse is overdue. They reunite to fight a new evil found that is different than anything they have ever faced. How will Buffy go with unknown enemies with more advanced abilities? Can she kill them all, or are some of them more similar to Spike and Angel than she first thought. We follow Buffy on her fight in Mystic Falls.
1. New Evil

Slayer Called to Mystic Falls - Chapter 1

**A/N- Although I love these shows, I do not own the characters. I started off in Rome because in season 5 of Angel (The year after season 7 of buffy) they let us know that Buffy was in Rome. I hope you enjoy it and please review as I love getting reviews and unfortunately don't get many...**

Buffy sat on the couch in her apartment near the center of Rome. She had just finished reading a book. She was relaxed as the slaying had been light lately and proud because this was the first book she had actually finished since she was a child. Buffy loved to just sit down with no distractions and enjoy some quiet time to herself. The ice in her soda was slowly melting and she was starting to drift off to sleep. She had just entered the state where she is not awake but she is not yet asleep when she was startled by the ring of her phone. She considered ignoring it because she had been getting alot of calls lately from people trying to sell her something.

"Hello" Buffy said bluntly as she answered the phone.  
"Buffy, finally. I've been trying to reach you all week" replied a familiar voice which put a smile on Buffy's face.  
"Hi Giles, Whats the problem?" she asked, she knew that something had to be coming up because being the slayer a long time since an apocalypse can make you suspicious.  
"Well, I got a call from a rather trustworthy source that a new type of vampire has been discovered. Well, not new, but different. They are more dangerous than the vampires you have come to know" Giles answered rather enthusiastic.  
"Okay, so what do I need to do?" Well you will need to be relocated, these vampires are to dangerous to take out in a group like you usually like to do. No keeping them alive either, the longer you keep a vampire alive the bigger risk you are putting yourself and everyone else who goes with you at risk" Giles replied.  
"Relocated. Where?" Buffy asked with a worried expression.  
"Well, I don't know. The line went dead before she had the chance to tell me. But for now, I need you to come to England, I've already spoken to Willow and she is on her way and so is Xander. By the time you get here I will have all the information you will need. But just get here as soon as you can" Giles responded. Buffy already had her laptop open and was on the internet searching for plane tickets.  
"Theres a flight to England early tomorrow morning, I'll be on it" Buffy said slightly annoyed. She had booked so many flights lately, and Dawn was getting sick of relocating.  
"Thats good, I will send Willow to pick you up from the airport. As you know her way is alot faster than mine" Giles laughed.  
"Okay, thankyou Giles. I'll see you soon. Bye" Buffy said hanging up the phone. She sighed. Time to move again. She got up from the couch and started to gather everything that belonged to herself or Dawn. Firstly she got out her suitcase and packed all of her clothes, and then went into Dawn's room and packed all of her stuff.  
Not long after Dawn arrived home from her day with some friends she had met from the building. As she walked in the door she saw Buffy Pushing their bulging suitcases into the loungeroom.  
"What are you doing?" Dawn asked curiously, with her arms crossed infront of her to emphasise the effect of the question.  
"We're moving" Buffy replied plainly.  
"But, we just got here, and we've been moving so much lately, I was finally starting to enjoy this place and making friends" Dawn said sadly.  
"I know Dawn, and I feel horrible. But a new type of vampire has been found and Giles needs me to do something about it" Buffy replied feeling guilty.  
"Obviously you're not going to change your mind. Where are we going?" Dawn asked suddenly wishing she hadn't asked.  
"I don't know yet, we are going to England tomorrow morning and Giles is directing us from there" Buffy answered. "But get some rest. We have an early morning tomorrow".

Buffy's night was full of nightmares, she was tossing and turning and waking up every half an hour or so. She was awake an hour before her alarm just thinking about the possibilities. When her alarm finally rang she sprang out of bed and went in to wake Dawn.  
"No, I'm too tired" Dawn mumbled as Buffy shook her.  
"Dawn, we have to go. Get up now" Buffy sternly replied. The two girls finally got dressed and made their way to the airport.  
"Why couldn't Willow just magically transport us from here instead of waiting for us to get to the airport?" Dawn asked annoyed.  
"Because it's to far, I need a healthy and fully charged witch if these vampires are as dangerous as Giles says. They arrived at the airport just in time to get on the plane. They found their seats after some difficulty and fastened their seat belts. The flight was long. Buffy fell asleep reading a magazine and Dawn fell asleep listening to music.

They woke up as the plane landed and as soon as they stood off the plane they were thumped with a hug from Willow.  
"Hey Will, How are you?" Buffy asked happily.  
"I'm good, but Giles isn't so lets go" Willow said, she was happy to see her friend but worried because she knew what Buffy was getting into. They found a storage closet and Willow worked her magic. They arrived in a warm and comfortable loungeroom.  
"Hi Buff, you look great, and so do you Dawny" Xander said giving them a hug. Giles already had his books open and his notebook which was open on the table. Buffy could tell he had been writing in it not long before as the ink was still fresh.  
"Buffy, It's good to see you" Giles said with a smile on his face.  
"Hey Giles, so tell me about these vampires" She said curiously.  
"Well, these vampires are very similar to the ones you know however they are alot faster. You won't have time to react if one of them comes at you at full speed. Also these vampires don't get lumpy faces when they have their vampire face on, instead it looks like vains appear under their eyes and their eyes darken" Giles spoke knowingly.  
"How do I kill them?" Buffy asked with the slightest hint of fear in her voice.  
"Same as you would kill your average vampire except with a bit more force. Holy water doesnt affect these vampires, their equivalent is vervain, which brings me to the next point. Here is your vervain necklace. It's chain is long enough to hide it from the sight of a vampire" Giles said handing Buffy a necklace with a long chain.  
"Who am I taking with me?" Buffy asked.  
"We all talked as a group andhave decided that you, Xander and I should go" Willow said softly, avoiding eye contact with Dawn.  
"But what about me?" Dawn asked.  
"Dawn, it's to dangerous. You will stay here with Giles" Buffy answered to save Willow from the question. The group nodded in agreement.  
"Fine, You know what, I dont even care" Dawn responded grumpily as she slumped back in her chair.  
"Okay, so now that's sorted. This leads me to my final question. Where are we going?" Buffy asked curiously.  
"Mystic Falls" Giles answered after a moment of hesitation.  
"Oh Wow, my cousins live there" Buffy replied cheerily, "I haven't seen them in ages" she added.  
"Well, I guess that means you have accomodation. What are their names?" Giles asked, glad that he is not sending them somewhere completely unknown.  
"Matt and Vicki Donovan" Buffy replied excitedly.

**A/N- I really hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry for it being so short but I couldn't find a way to drag it out without making it incredibly boring. Anyway, if you liked, disliked, loved or hated it, please let me know by reviewing. Any suggestions are accepted but keep in mind they may not be used. I already have a basic plan for this story. I am hoping I can update often. PLEASE review...**


	2. Arrival

Slayer Called to Mystic Falls – Chapter 2

**A/N- Okay, when writing stories with multiple chapters sometimes I start to lose the plot or the storyline goes a bit weird making it not very enjoyable to read. Please let me know if you feel my story is getting this way. I don't own any of the characters even though I wish I did. Please Read and Review…**

"Passengers, we are now arriving in Mystic Falls. If you are planning on exiting the bus at this stop please retrieve all of your belongings to make the stop as short and easy as possible. Mystic Falls, next stop" the bus driver said over the speakers sounding incredibly bored because he had made this trip countless times before. Buffy swore that it was the same bus driver that she had when her parents brought her here as a little girl.

"Xander, Willow, this is our stop" Buffy smoothly said as she lightly shook her friends awake. They groaned as they rubbed their eyes and stood up to grab their things. They made their way to the front of the bus.

"I'm surprised you are stopping here. We haven't had someone stop in this little town in a long time" The bus driver said as he opened the door so they could leave.

"I'm here to visit my cousins and these are my best friends. Thank you again for driving us" Buffy responded as she stood off the bus. The bus driver took off down the road and through the dust she spotted the familiar face she knew as her cousin Matt. She was closer to Matt than she was to Vicki but she still hadn't seen or talked in ages before she had asked to stay for a while.

"Hi Matt" Buffy beamed as she ran over to hug him. "These are my friends Xander and Willow".

"Hi, It's great to see you, and it's nice to meet you two" He said happily. The car drive wasn't very long before they pulled up into the Donovan's household.

"Mum's out of town and who knows when she's coming back. She's been acting strange lately. I just hope she is keeping herself out of trouble" Matt said softly. He gave them the tour of the house showing them where they could stay. Buffy was curious about Vicki's whereabouts, Matt had not mentioned her at all and in the tour of the house he had not pointed out her room.

"Where's Vicki?" Buffy asked, trying to contain her curiosity. Matt's face went dark and she could tell that tears were coming to his eyes threatening to overflow. Buffy wished she had never asked because she knew what the answer was. "How did it happen?" She asked softly.

"Um, animal attack" Matt answered a bit too quickly. Buffy realised what that meant and even though she deals with things like this every day, she completely lost balance and fell to the floor dropping her bag. Xander quickly helped her back up whispering in her ear to comfort her.

"The bus drive was quite long so our legs are a bit sore. I did it as soon as I stood off the bus too" Willow lied quickly to cover the incident.

"Um, okay. Well come into the lounge room and have a seat. Can I get you anything?" He asked politely quickly wiping away a tear which had escaped his eye.

"No thanks, we're fine. We had dinner on the bus" Xander answered as he helped Buffy onto the couch, her eyes were watery and the look of shock stuck on her face.

"Okay well I just have to go and run a quick errand. Will you be alright here for about an hour?" Matt asked sounding a bit concerned.

"Yeah, thanks Matt" Buffy answered forcing a smile. As he left Willow leapt into action.

"I should have given this to you before we got here but I forgot which bag I had put it in" Willow said handing Buffy and Xander a necklace.

"Another necklace?" Buffy and Xander complained in unison.

"Yes, it's great isn't it. Some of my best work. Anyway, wearing this will assist in protecting you from vampires. It won't stop them killing you but it takes away their speed. They will still be able to run as fast as a human but they won't be able to run at the speed they usually can. This will give you time to defend yourself" Willow said quite proud of herself.

"Giles told me that you had further instructions on what I have to do. They would be nice now, I might see if I can do something tonight" Buffy said leaning forward, ready for her task.

"Giles said that he doesn't want you to patrol. He said it is far too dangerous. Instead get close to people around town and find out who the vampires are. Take them one by one and don't take you time killing them. Don't advertise your strength, it will make people suspicious. But other than that, try to act normal. We have all been enrolled in school and we will start on Monday" Willow said, sounding more excited than any other normal person.

"Damn, I thought we had finished with school" Xander said in his usual joking voice. Willow gave him an annoyed look but couldn't cover her smile for long.

"Well, I would like to go out tonight and get a feel for the town" Buffy said with the voice she uses when she's taking charge in a mission.

"Fine but let me do a few spells; I will change your looks and your scent" Willow said going through her supplies. After a bit of TV Matt came through the door with a girl.

"Hey guys, this is Elena. Elena this is Buffy, Xander and Willow" Matt introduced. Buffy had remembered the name Elena because Matt used to talk about her all the time.

"Hi Elena, How are you?" Buffy asked getting up to give her a friendly hug. Over her shoulder Buffy was sending hand signals to Matt to see if she was his girlfriend but he made it clear that she wasn't.

"I'm good, how are you enjoying Mystic Falls?" Elena asked nicely.

"Well, I haven't seen much of it. I was actually going to have a walk around later" Buffy told her enthusiastically.

"We couldn't let you go alone. Matt let's take these guys around town" Elena said with a wicked grin.

"Damon said you had to say here!" Matt replied softly but harshly, even though Elena was supposed to be the only one to hear it Buffy also heard it.

"Who's Damon?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Oh, he's just my boyfriend. Don't worry about it, he's just weirdly overprotective. Let's go" Elena said as she walked alongside Buffy out the door. Behind them was Matt and Willow with angry looks at the two girls who were disobeying orders.

"Elena is very stubborn. Once she has an idea there is no changing her mind. I should follow, they won't be safe" Matt said softly. Willow noticed the bags under his eyes, he hadn't been sleeping well lately.

"I can guarantee she is safe with Buffy" Xander said calming him. "I think it's better that less of us go" he continued.

"And that's all you really need to know about our little town of Mystic Falls" Elena piped, concluding the tour, "Now I will walk you home" Elena added.

"No, isn't that your house there. I don't want you to walk me I the other direction only to come back. I will be fine" Buffy said trying to give her an excuse to look around a bit by herself.

"Are you sure, it's really no problem" Elena continued.

"No, it's fine. I'll just walk straight back to Matt's house" Buffy replied quickly. They said their goodbyes and went in opposite directions. Buffy decided that she would circle the neighbourhood again before going back to the house. Everything was quiet. It seemed like a nice town.

After a bit of walking she slowly started to approach Matt's house, she regretted wearing the heels because the noise was getting annoying.

"Buffy?" A voice asked from behind her. Startled Buffy spun around, quickly pulling her stake from the sleeve of her jacket. She saw a teenage girl with long wavy brown hair and quite tall.

"Who are you?" She asked not sure whether to run or continue talking.

"Don't you recognise me? It's Vicki" she replied sadly. She looked really beaten up. All Buffy could think of was The First.

**A/N- Btw Elena is a human here; I really didn't like it when she was turned into a vampire. It has grown on me now but I still think she better suits a human. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know if you do by reviewing. I plan to update every Sunday, but I am from Australia so that could be a different day to the people of other countries. So as usual Let me know if you liked it, disliked it, loved it or hated it by reviewing and feel free to send me ideas and suggestions via PM. But if you read this please review I don't care if its a simple 'good job' or 'didn't like it'.**


End file.
